


Granger Things

by Herm_own_ninny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Its all kind of pointless, Littering, Random & Short, completely random, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/Herm_own_ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There. There in the middle of an intersection. Empty. Completely worthless. Absolute trash."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granger Things

"No, Ron. I am getting him nothing to do with sports. It is his birthday, and I've been dating him for over two years. I am getting him a mature present." Hermione decided with that look on her face that basically said _'Don't argue with me or I will get very cross'_.

All Ron could do was agree with Hermione as he was unceremoniously dragged from the XXL Sports store and back into the bustling streets. "You know, maybe you could just give him some muggle money and let him go out..."

As Ron was babbling, something managed to catch Hermione's attention. There. There in the middle of an intersection. Empty. Completely Worthless. Absolute trash. Stood upright, nothing to make it important.  
Except that, that it was stood up right. As if someone-some muggle-had been so careless as to set down a completely empty coffee cup. Right in the middle of the road. _Not even ten paces from a trash disposal!_

The audacity a person would have to be that rude to the others around them, that they could set down-perfectly right up, thank you very much!-cup, with the label still snug up near the top, was absolutely ludicrous! How bored--

" _'Mione!_ " Ron said in an exasperated voice, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What the bloody hell are you glaring at a coffee cup for?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm on my way home and I just see this coffee cup sitting in the street at an intersection. Sat with the top up, like someone had opened their door and set it there on purpose.
> 
> Naturally, I had to write a Hermione-point-of-view to it.
> 
> Sorry to all that expected a Ron/Hermione fluffy thing. This was literally just a random blurb I came up with on the spot.


End file.
